Love
by LadyBaSingSe
Summary: Kataang OneShot. The few good things in Aangs life is all he has. He was raised to love them all.


**A/N: Just a little oneshot to help jump my mind a bit. I know what I'm gonna do for AWOW, but it's kinda the putting it down on paper part that I'm needing a brief break from. Anyway, review if you will, but if you're not going to, at least review AWOW. Thanks.**

**Teehee, whenever I think of Aang, I think of the Moulin Rouge quote: _I just want to love and be loved in return!_**

**Anyway, short and sweet, maybe more of a drabble then a oneshot, but whatevs.**

**(thanks to Sokka's Instincts 2 for the helpful info; I learn something new everyday.)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of the characters within it.**

--

Love

Being raised by monks, Aang knew quite a bit about love. He was taught to love everything and everyone he came in contact with, and he should cherish those beings with every ounce of affection in his heart. Even though he knew so much about love, he knew very little about being in love. There were no girls or women at the Southern Air Temple, so he hadn't met many in his time being there. Sure, he'd seen them before many times; in the fire nation, the earth kingdom, the water tribes, or even the Eastern Air Temple. He saw many girls and women as he travelled the world for a few weeks with Monk Gyatso on Appa before he ran away. He had always loved them. Just like he loved everyone else.

He loved Monk Gyatso. Since Aang never knew his true parents, the monk had taken after him and had been his guardian since a very young age. He had a strong connection to the master airbender, and Monk Gyatso might as well have been both of his parents. He raised him, loved him in return, taught him everything he needed to know, and made sure he was safe. Aang definitely loved him.

He loved Appa. The flying bison had been his one true friend through thick and thin. When the other boys at the air temple learned he was the Avatar, they slowly turned away from him. It was always different after that. Though, Appa was there. Appa never turned him down. The bison was a one of a kind, he was sure of it. A big pillow of love.

He loved Bumi. Bumi was one of his best friends from his journeys with Monk Gyatso. They had done a lot of things, and gotten in a fair amount of trouble, but nonetheless, it was some of his favorite times. Bumi was the only person alive that was there from the beginning and end of his imprisonment in the ice burg.

After the ice burg, however, Aang came to love others as well.

He loved Sokka. The water tribe warrior didn't like him one bit at first, but Aang knew it was just to protect his loved ones. Sokka was very determined not to like Aang at all, but their relationship grew and grew over their travels. Aang was sure he'd never make room in his heart for the strange newcomer, but Sokka finally did.

He loved Zuko. Strange as it was to love a mortal enemy, Aang loved everyone. He had always wanted to be Zuko's friend, even after their horrible encounters together. Aang believed there was hope for Zuko, hope for his soul to stop craving a non-existent honor, and learn that the only honor that matters was the one he made for himself.

He loved Toph. It was more of a respectful love. This was because, being the Avatar, Aang was much stronger than the girl, but he found he was still unbearably frightened of her. He really respected that. Toph was very independent, like himself, so she reminded him of himself a little here and there.

But, there was another. A beautiful and amazing waterbender. He loved her, but it was unlike all his other love.

He _loved _Katara. Since his eyes first came into focus after that terrible century long isolation, he loved her. At first, he thought of it as just another love. Another of his many loving encounters. It wasn't long after he met her that he, or Katara in some cases, had caught him gazing at her, trying to spend every second in her attention, or smiling every time she spoke to him. It was incredibly strange for him, never having experienced this before, but he came to terms with it. He was in love with her. He had said it many times actually, only to himself, and never out loud. He once tried to tell her in person, but she was too busy, and all her attention was on a silly fortuneteller. He regretted trying to do it so publicly, but he was ready at the time.

Now he had admitted it. To her, even though she hadn't heard it. To a guru, spirits bless that man. And to himself, everyday.

He dreamed about her.

He dreamed about training with her. And he did.

He dreamed about befriending her. And he did.

He dreamed about hugging her. And he did.

He dreamed about travelling with her. And he did.

He dreamed about saving her. And he did.

He dreamed about loving her. And he did.

He dreamed about kissing her. And he did.

He dreamed about spending the rest of his life with her.

Now, only time would tell.


End file.
